


Surprise, Surprise

by Lilian_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Silver/pseuds/Lilian_Silver
Summary: This is a drabble off of a writing prompt on tumblr, submitted by dumb-catto: Prompt 63. Your mom says differently.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132
Collections: tumblr Prompts (LilianSilverStuff)





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble off of a writing prompt on tumblr, submitted by dumb-catto: Prompt 63. Your mom says differently.

“Your mum says differently.”

Hermione froze, back turned to Malfoy as she’d just reached the threshold of his door in the auror offices.

She stayed there, stock still and unable to move as he drawled on.

“Did she not tell you we met? Holiday in Australia last month. I thought I’d try a muggle teeth cleaning.”

Her heart pounded out of her chest and all feeling drained from her legs. “You… you…” she sputtered, her breathing shallow.

“Don’t worry, Granger, I didn’t reveal my identity. Just fancied a chat with her is all.”

Hermione spun around, eyes blazing. She felt sure her magic would explode out of her at any moment, but did not care. “How dare you,” she said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy merely raised his eyebrows in response, a self-satisfied half smirk on his face. “Yes, I dared, but only because I knew the aurors on the case weren’t pulling their weight.”

Hardly listening, Hermione advanced on him, now clutching her wand with unbridled malice.

“And what did my Mum say, exactly?”

Malfoy continued to look amused. “Oh, right, she rather thought I was a charming young man. Unlike you who seem unaffected by my wizardly wiles.”

Her wand flew without thought, and Malfoy was instantaneously lifted from his seat and pinned against the bookshelf. The force of her spell caused a number of books to come toppling off the highest shelf and smack him in the head on the way to the ground. He grunted in spite of himself at the contact, but maintained his air of causality.

“Never seen you this riled up Granger, I should have visited them sooner.”

Her wand was at his throat, spark from the tip lightly singeing his skin. He endured the pain without flinching.

“Them?” she said, her voice trembling.

The smirk on his face returned in full force as he said, “Your dad is shit at rugby, but a great sport, as it turns out.”

She released the sticking charm and slammed him to the ground with a nonverbal hex. He let out an involuntary grunt of pain as his body hit the floor, and another as she pressed her heeled shoe into his chest, bending down over him menacingly.

His voice was weak yet determined as he said, “This sort of thing only happens in my dreams, Granger. I beg you not wake me.”

She was nearing the point of uttering an unforgivable when a voice from the doorway said, “What in the bloody hell is going on?”

Hermione spun to see her ex-husband in the doorway, along with Harry and Dean.

“Damn, it was just getting good,” Malfoy mumbled from the floor.

“Hermione, what happened?” Harry demanded.

Realizing she still had her foot on Malfoy’s chest, she stepped back and released him from her spell, turning to face the other aurors. “He just told me he’s been to see my parents.”

They all looked at Malfoy, shocked, but Dean was the first to speak. “We said we would be the ones to surprise her, Malfoy.”

“Yes well, you hardly deserve the credit, as I’m the one who did all the work.”

Dean looked aghast while Ron threw his arms into the air and Harry shook his head, palm to face.

“S- surprise?” Hermione managed to choke out.

“Yes,” Malfoy said from the floor, “we managed, well I managed, to restore their memories.”

Her head snapped back to the man on the floor. “You what?”

“It’s true, Malfoy did a lot of the leg work, but we were there as well!” Ron said.

She looked back and forth between them, adrenaline from her anger still coursing through her veins, now mixed with a hopeful elation that she hadn’t allowed herself in years.

Bending down and taking a knee next to Malfoy, she took a deep breath before saying, “Why, Malfoy?”

He scoffed in response and said, “Why do I do anything, Granger? For you, obviously.” His smirk and smarmy attitude had disappeared, and were replaced with a sincerity she found unfamiliar and unsettling.

“We’ll give you two a moment, shall we?” Ron said from the doorway, his eye roll audible.

Hermione did not look away from Malfoy as she heard their footfalls grow faint down the hall.

“For me? Why?” she said dumbly, hardly able to construct sentences.

Now Malfoy rolled his eyes as he sat up. Braced on his elbows, he looked up into her eyes and said matter-of-factly, “Because I fucking love you, Granger. Why else?”

Her mouth hung open as she stared back at him, chest heaving for entirely different reasons now.

“I liked it better when you had your heel in my sternum,” he said with annoyance as he stood, brushing off his auror robes. Hermione remained knelt on the floor, looking down at where he’d been.

He crossed the room, and from the doorway said, “Let me know when you’re through with your disappointed shock Granger, I-“

But he was cut off when she grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him around to face her. Their lips collided before he had registered what was happening, and he was only faintly aware of the door to her office slamming shut as they melted into one another.


End file.
